My first time
by Cocoboheme
Summary: Rory and Taylor are twins and are getting ready to go to the prestigious swiss boarding school Le Rosey. She had planned to graduate as the valedictorian and get into Yale but she sure had not planned to meet an aussie eccentric guy who was about to turn her life upside down . PDLD AU
1. Chapter 1

Finn was standing there, in his gallery in SoHo. He was contemplating a giant black and white picture of a bare stomach while a pretty little aboriginal girl was whirling like a ballerina around him. When the ring of his cell phone took him out of his reverie.

"Finn Morgan." He said waiting for an answer.

"Hello Mr Morgan, it's Kristin. Mr Hayden just called and said that he had received the invitation card and that they'll be happy to be here tonight. They're pleased to see you again."

"Thank you."

_There are names, some words in life which bring you back in a land, a place, a cloudless period, a time when you were happy. Hayden was one of these names. Le Rosey, coffee, Mazzy Star, macaroon, Butte Montmartre, bobby pin, Corona Borealis, Tokyo... each one of these words always bring me back to her. And for a few minutes, a few hours, we are together, she's there._

* * *

**8 YEARS EARLIER**

"Daddy! Would you let go of me? We're gonna come back for christmas anyway." Rory said while her father was holding her tight. "Mum! Tell him to let go of me."

"Lor' why did I agree for this? I've always swore that I'd never be like my parents and now I'm sending off my kids to Switzerland." Christopher asked to Lorelei still holding her daughter.

"The difference here is that Tay' and I are both happy to leave. Besides you agreed because swiss boarding schools gave the best education and we can meet people from all over the world." Rory replied instead of her mother.

"Thanks hun' I can feel the love. And you're wrong. If your dad has accapted to let you go, it's just because he can't say no to those big blue eyes. So you can say thank you to mummy. " Lorelei rectified while Rory rolled her eyes.

"Those eyes mean trouble. I swear you and your mother will be the end of me."

"Where is Tay'? You're gonna miss your flight."

"He's at Starbucks. Silly boy left without taking any coffee this morning."

"I'm not even sure that he's my son anymore. Chris, do you have anything to share?" Lorelei joked.

"Lor'..."

"Starbucks sucks! This coffee tastes like dishwater." Taylor arrived cutting his father off.

"Nevermind! The kid just passed the ultimate test."

Christopher had grew up with Lorelei and couldn't picture a time when he wasn't in love with her. It always had been the plan. Marry her and start a family. It just happened sooner than expected. Ideally, they would have discovered the world, they would have gone to college first. But Lorelei was pregnant with the twins at only sixteen and they had decided to runaway without a word, afraid of their parents' reaction. Straub and Francine Hayden never forgave them but Richard and Emily Gilmore had never stopped to look for them until that they finally found them. Richard offered a job to Christopher at the insurance company and he accepted it. It wasn't his dream job but he was happy to do it as long as he could be with Lorelei, Rory and Taylor.

"Guys I'm gonna miss you so much." Rory said with teary eyes. "I hate goodbyes!"

"It's not too late to call Chilton and say that you stay." Christopher suggested. "Just saying."

"Dad!" Taylor said with a warning tone.

"Alright. I guess you're leaving."

"Come on! Group hug." Lorelei exclaimed while everyone joined her.

They stayed interlacing together, cherishing their last moment as a family before a long time. It was the first time that Rory and Taylor were leaving the family mansion without their parents.

"Rory time is up!" Taylor said before they took their luggages.

"Wait!... Take care of your sister, okay?" Christopher said looking right into his son's eyes.

"Don't worry dad."

"Are you kidding me? I'm the reasonable one here." Rory complained.

"I know but with your eyes I still need him to scare the hell out of all those horny teenagers."

"Yeah right!" Rory said shaking her head.

"Don't listen to him hun'. I'd love to have a sexy british son in law or maybe a french one. God guys with accent are so sexy!" Lorelei said making Christopher and Taylor laugh.

"Mum calm down! I don't have time for this. I want to go to Yale remember?"

"That's my girl!" Christopher said cheerfully.

"You're such a nerd!" Taylor said to Rory.

"Don't be ridiculous Rory. Your grandfather can pull some strings for you. At least I hope so. Otherwise how do you think your brother could have a decent education." Lorelei mocked her son.

"Hey! I'm not that bad."

"It's funny because it's not that El duce, our common friend Charleston, said to me a month ago."

"Whatever." Taylor mumbled.

Taylor and Rory were opposites but couldn't stay away from each other. She was serious and prudish. He was carefree and shameless. They spent their time bickering but loved each other more than anything.

"Here's your ticket. I'm sorry your seats are not nearby because I took them at last minute."

"Great!" Rory said sarcastically.

"I love you! Don't break too much hearts!" Lorelei said after that she kissed on the cheek her children for the last time.

"We'll try."

"Now you two stick together no matter what. I told you, there's nothing in this world that you two can't overcome together." Christopher said. "And be safe."

* * *

Rory was comfortably sat, headphones in her ears, listening to old Coldplay songs (she didn't like the new ones) while reading The Stranger by Albert Camus. She twisted a tawny lock around her finger as she was about to turn to the next page.

"That would be my seat Love!"

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" Rory raised her head after she took off her headphones.

"I said that you're on my... Good Lord! What a marvellous creature! And to think that I was going to take the jet!"

Although she was annoyed, she couldn't help but notice his aussie accent. It was sexy and not to thick. Over and above the fact that he was hot as hell. He was athletic with a perfect olive skin and messed-up chesnut hair. His eyes were sea green or maybe they were slate grey, she didn't figure it out yet. and his parted lips let appear a shining smile. Her facial expression said 'I'm trouble but try me it worths it!'. He was outwardly cocky.

"What a pity!" Rory sighed.

"And she's sarcastic. Bloody hell Kitten, you're hot!"

"And you're arrogant and full of yourself." Rory got impatient.

"I would have said charming and confident but hey, whatever you say."

"Where the hell is Taylor?"

"Sorry Love, but who is Taylor? Please tell me he's not your boyfriend, that would crush my heart." Finn said theatrically with hands clasped together in front of him.

"I don't have time for any kind of distraction. Tay' is my twin." Rory explained hoping he would let her alone.

"Fantastic! There are two of them!"

"Back off dude!" Taylor interrupted them.

"And you are?" Finn asked without looking at him. He was too busy to undress Rory with his eyes.

"Jackass!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Finn Morgan." Finn and replied wittily with a smirk finally looking at Taylor, holding his hand out to him while Rory tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help but let a giggle escape.

"Actually this is Taylor, my twin brother." Rory introduced him.

"Jesus bloody Christ! Way to ruin my fantasy Love!"

* * *

**A/N : So I'm really sorry for the grammatical mistakes I'm french so english is not my first language, hope there aren't too many. **

**A/N : What did you think? I tried to make the characters not too OCC even if it's very AU. Also I pictured Taylor as Chace Crawford when he played Nate Archibald in the first season of Gossip girl. Alexis Bledel and him would be the perfect twins don't you think? **

**A/N : I'd continue if you like it so let me know! Leave a review don't be a stranger! I won't update if you don't tell me to, I mean what would be the point**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I wanted to say thank you to the ones who favorited or followed my story but also for everyone who took the time to read. It would be great if you tell me what you think about it, even if you don't have anything nice to say. It always helps. **

**So this is the chapter 2, have a good reading**

* * *

They had finally assigned her room to Rory. She was exhausted. The flight had been very long, especially with this cocky australian guy who didn't seem to want to cut her some slack.

Her roomate wasn't arrived yet so she decided to take a nap before she would start to unpack.

She was lying on one of the two beds for about five minutes, she didn't have the time to fall asleep yet, when she heard someone opening the door.

"Bonjour!" The girl greeted Rory gleefully while coming in the room.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Lorelei Hayden mais tu peux m'appeler Rory si tu veux. Heureuse de te rencontrer*." Rory introduced herself in a perfect french. She was very proud of herself, Emily Gilmore's lessons were finally useful.

"So you're american." She stated. It wasn't a question.

"Is my accent that obvious?" Rory asked a little disappointed.

"Well yeah! But it's lovely. Where are you from exactly?"

"I grew up in Hartford, Connecticut. What about you? I don't even know your name. Is it your first school year here?"

"My full name is Anne-Charlotte Amboise de Marcy and I grew up between Paris and Nairobi. My father is a french diplomat, he was sent to Kenya where he met my mother. And no, this is not my first year, I'm here since 6th grade." She replied while opening her Louis Vuitton trunk.

Anne-Charlotte was graceful. She was stunning without even trying. Her glowing caramel skin was the perfect result of her parents. She had inherited her strong brilliant chartreuse eyes from her father and her lustrous golden brown curls from her mother. Her little turned up nose, the freckles scattered over her cheeks, and her pink pouty mouth made her face look child-like.

"Wow! That's impressive." Rory said as her stomach grumbled. "I'm sorry but in my defense, if I was at home I'd eat my breakfast now."

"They only serve dinner at 7 pm but I have some friends who managed to bring back a coffee maker in their room. Maybe those two dorks even have food. Do you want to come? I need to give Colin back his literature notes. "

"You had me at coffee maker." Rory replied grabing her jacket.

* * *

"Colin! Colin! Bloody hell make it stop!" Finn yelled in hope that he would answer the door.

Finn could recognize Anne-Charlotte's voice shouted their names. She was knocking fervently on the door.  
Given that all this racket didn't stop, he removed the pillow that he had put on his head to prevent noises and he finally opened his eyes. He saw that Colin wasn't there. He grumbled before he sat on his bed and held out his hand lazily to get his Y-fronts. He put it on and headed for the door.

"Charbear, to what do I owe the pleasure? Please say morning sex, please say morning sex!" Finn said raising his eyes to heaven with praying hands.

"It's 3 pm Finny. So tecnically it would be afternoon sex."

"I take it!"

"Maybe next time!" Anne-Charlotte said sarcastically.

"I'll remember that." Finn said in a smoky voice wearing his trademark smirk

"You look terrible."

"Geez Love! Thanks a lot! I did Sydney New York and New York Geneva in less than four days. I'm completely jetlagged. I can't even remember my last name.."

"Poor Finny, give me a hug." Anne-Charlotte said before he took her in his arms.

"I've missed you so much Buttercup. Summer is not the same without you."

Rory looked closely at them. She hadn't even recognized Finn, she had been too focused on his chiseled abs to look at his face. God! Her roomate was a lucky girl! He was holding on her for dear life, shutting his eyes tightly and letting escape a sigh of contentment.

Rory didn't know their story but it showed that he loved her a hell of a lot.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude." Anne-Charlotte excused herself after that she pulled away from Finn. "Finn, this is my roomate Lorelei Hayden, she's from Hartford Connecticut, her french is really good you shoud hear that. Isn't she gorgeous?" She said looking at Finn. "Rory, this is Finnegan Morgan the third. He doesn't have any talent and he thinks that his thick Australian accent is a gift from god. Oh! And he tends to hang around naked, you're actually lucky that he's wearing underwear now. Believe it or not, this idiot is my best friend."

"Charbear that was harsh, even for you."

"You!" It finally hit Rory. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry Love, have we met?"

"Wait! You know him?" Anne-Charlotte didn't understand what was happening there. How Rory Hayden from Hartford could have known Finn Morgan from Sydney.

"Unfortunately." Rory mumbled.

"You didn't importunate Rory, did you?"

"Me? Charbear I wouldn't even think about it. I'm a gentleman, you should know that." Finn pretended to be offended.

"Rory I'm sorry for whatever he said to you, he just pretends to know what he's talking about 150 % of the time."

"Love, if you can't blow them away with your brilliance, baffle them with your bullshit." He said to Anne-Charlotte while she rolled her eyes.

"And you're are quite qualified in that area." Rory said more to herself.

"Finally! A girl who doesn't fall for Finnegan Morgan. I've never thought I'd see the day. Finn, I like that girl!"

"Because there are actually girls who fall for the whole Hotshot aussie stuff?" Rory said to hurt him. She was still offended that he hadn't recognized her. She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy, he had flirted with her during the entire time of the flight, and it was like what? Three hours ago and now he couldn't remember her. What a jerk!

"Oh Love! You have no idea. Girls... boys..." Finn said smirking playfully at her. "Give me a few days and you will fall for my charm too." He added making Rory blush a little.

"Won't hold my breath if I were you. Or yeah! Go ahead!"

"Are you wanting me dead Kitten? Because your anger issues kinda turn me on."

"Listen you jer..."

"Don't get me wrong, love the banter here, quite entertaining. But where is Colin?" Anne-Charlotte decided to interrupt them seeing how Rory was infuriated.

"I don't know, try Stephanie's room or maybe your boyfriend's."

"Alright I'm out. And please you two, try to not kill each other in the meantime."

"Anne-Ch..."

"He's not that bad. I won't be long anyway." Anne-Charlotte cut Rory off. "And you, be a good guy and feed her. Maybe you could make her one of your amazing cappuccino." She said winking to Finn before she disappeared.

* * *

"I'd be more comfortable if you put some clothes on." Rory said shyly. She wasn't used to be alone with stranger naked men.

"Wait a second, I'm almost done." Finn said as he put the milk back in the mini fridge letting her see a perfect view of his butt.

"Love? Are you checking me out?"

"What?! No!" Rory turned crimson.

"Oh yes you were. It's okay you're not the only one Kitten." Finn mocked her.

"Oh my god! Just give me this cuppuccino and shut the hell up!"

"Make me!" He said smiling playfully.

"I'm out of here." She said walking towards the door.

"Wait! Please stay. I promise I'll behave." Finn put a serious face on, looking straight into her electric blue eyes before he served her the cappuccino.

Rory thought that she would probably regret it later but she believed him. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help it. Those eyes. His piercing eyes were doing things to her. He was like a hypnotist, right now she'd do anything he'd ask and it was terrifying, she didn't even know the guy, hell! She despised him. She wanted to runaway from him and never see him again but she stayed and she hated herself for that.

"Okay." Rory simply replied. She looked down, embarrassed by the intense gaze that they had just shared. "Now, about this beverage." She brought the mug closer to her nose in order to smell the frothy drink.

"To start with, it smells pretty good."

It was the cutest thing that Finn had never seen. Rory had a huge grin on her face and some cappuccino foam on the tip of her nose. He found it refreshing to see someone excited by such a common thing, that she was able to enjoy simple things, especially for a girl from her background. Now his curiosity was piqued. Usually Society girls were apathetic because they had supposedly seen everything in this world. Even if it was actually far from reality.

"What?" Rory asked Finn seeing him smiling.

"Nothing... you just have something..." He began to say while approaching her slowly. "...here." He added in a whisper wiping gently the foam from her nose with his thumb and she blushed a little thinking about how childish she probably looked like.

Finn was only inches away from Rory. She raised her head to look at him. She was drowning in his eyes, not able to looking away no matter how much she tried. Those few seconds didn't seem to end and for a moment, ephemeral became eternity.  
By the look he gave her, she could have sworn that he was about to kiss her. Except that he didn't, he even put back his arrogant smirk on his face.  
Rory didn't know what happened here, but if she didn't know better, just before that Finn ruturned to his annoying self, for a millisecond she had seen sadness in his eyes. On a second thought "sadness" wasn't a word strong enough. What she had really seen was despair.

"I told you that you were going to fall for the Morgan charm, Love."

"Finn, I hate you and I highly doubt that it's ever gonna change." Rory said not really convinced.

"That's sound like the beginning of a love story for me. Like this one where the two characters hated each other at first, then became good friends and finally fell in love."

"This is the real life. We're not in a movie. You're not Harry and I'm not Sally. Besides, I don't think it's love that you looking for."

"Why? That's the only thing I'm looking for."

"A romantic, huh?"

"Romantic? I don't know. But passionate, mad, wild? Hell yeah!"

"You're not afraid to get hurt?"

"You know everyone says that love hurts, but that's not true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts. People tends to confuse these things with love, but in reality, love is the only thing in life that covers up the pain and the fuckery that is this world. But with my luck, it's not like it's gonna happen to me"

"Anyway it took like ten years before Sally and Harry finally fell in love." Rory was a little taken aback by his answer.

"Kitten, I'll wait for you." Finn said dramatically and Rory laughed a little. "So you're gonna taste this cappuccino or what?" He added after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm usually a purist. But I have to say this is quite delicious." Rory said after that she took a sip.

"It would be better with _Gingerbread macaroons Ladurée_ though."

"Don't talk about food, I'm hungry." Rory grumbled.

"So let's go!" Finn said spontaneously.

"Where?"

"Love, to the cake shop of course!" Finn said with a devilish look but Rory didn't seem to notice.

"Now you're talking!"

Finn got dressed and they left. Rory didn't suspect that Finn was actually planning to go at Ladurée... in Paris... in France...

* * *

*** Hello, I'm Lorelei Hayden, but you can call me Rory if you want. Nice to meet you.**

**So? I'm not sure about this. What did you think of Anne-Charlotte? And more importantly of Rory and Finn? Please leave a review and I'll update. Don't be shy, I even reply to your questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello you lovely readers! I'm really thankful that there are so many people who read me but I would love to know why so please leave a review. It always makes my day! And I love to reply to your questions. So in this chapter we're gonna have a glance of Finn's life outside school. I hope you're gonna like it. **

* * *

"Rory, Love, please, don't jump!" Finn said while approaching Rory who was leaning on the balcony guardrail gazing at the _Gare du Nord_ railroads.

"I'm not going to jump you idiot. But I swear to god if you come any closer, I'll throw your ass over!"

"I'm starting to get worried about your angry issues my darling. I'd be happy to give you my therapist's number. Lovely woman that one, frightening but hot as hell! You two should get along just fine." Finn said getting a little closer to her.

"I was dead serious about throwing your ass over." Rory warned him feeling that he was dangerously approaching her. She didn't bother to turn around to look at him.

"Oh come on Love! You can't be mad at me forever. Besides we're in the most beautiful city in the world, we could at least try to enjoy it."

"I can't believe this." She shook her head.

"I didn't know that there was a transport strike. I'm sorry." He tried to apologize wearing an half smile on his face.

Finn had managed to convince Rory to go with him to Paris. He had told her that it was only an hour away of flight from Geneva and that they could be back in the night. Unfortunately for them the Air France's employees had just picked this day to be on strike. So now they were stuck in Paris.

"This is just perfect." She mumbled sarcastically. "You think that life is a big joke, aren't you?" Rory yelled finally looking at him. She didn't care if she made a scene.

"What if I did?"

"So you're one of these brats attached to his black american express who spend daddy's money and doesn't take anything seriously. So cliché." She couldn't help but judge him. She knew lots of boys like that and she hated them with a passion. Even if they had the same background, they were certainly not the same.

"Wow! You got me all figured out Love." Finn said while chuckling. He wasn't offended, actually he was amused by her received ideas.

"Stop laughing!" She commanded making a scary look to threaten him. "Do you realize that we're gonna miss the first day of school? The tuition cost twenty thousand dollars for god's sake! This is serious!" Rory was infuriated because she had dreams, she wanted to be the best, make her grandfather proud and she thought that school was the key.

"It's just school Rory, no big deal! But you're right the tuition is way overpriced. I mean _Le Rosey_ teach you what to think and not how to think like every other schools. So what's the point?"

"So you think that school is pointless?"

"Basically yeah."

"You're a moron." Rory stated after she rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess! You think you're smart because you have good grades. That's funny, really. Because it's exactly my entire point and that's actually the worst thing in school. They plant this idea in your brain that your intelligence is based on report cards, homework and test results when in fact, it only shows how you are dedicated to your fucking bloody school!" Finn raised his voice. He was started to get a little impatient. "I'm sorry Love. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that I feel a bit overworked and under intoxicated." He said in a detached demeanor, making a really bad apologie.

"I bet you are." She forced a fake smile.

"Come on Kitten! I need to get something at my place."

"Yeah... right. That's not gonna happen."

"Are you always so difficult?"

They argued for at least half an hour before Rory finally accepted to follow him. Finn had told her that it wasn't safe for a girl to be alone especially for a tourist and when it's gonna be dark soon. She had considered to find a hotel and try to go back to Switzerland the following day as soon as possible but then she thought that even if she had already gone to Paris several times she didn't know this side of the city.

* * *

Rory expected that a chauffeur would have picked them up and that they would have ended up in a very select and preppy area like the 8th district not far from the _Champs Elysées avenue_ or maybe the 16th district at _Trocadero_ near to the famous _Eiffel tour_. But much to her suprise they took the subway. Finn's place was in la Butte Montmartre, a very arty and hype area with all its stairs offering an outstanding panoramic view of the city. It was where lived the artists, the writers and the trendy-lefties. His apartment was in the last floor of one of this old and pituresque building.

Finn entered the living room and Rory followed behind. She was about to sat on the couch when a cat just took her place.

"Kitten, this is Jack Daniels, Jack this is Rory." Finn introduced the cat to Rory.

"Jack Daniels? I don't even want to know."

"That's probably for the best."

"So that's where you live?" Rory hesitantly asked to Finn.

"Yeah, when I'm not at school." Finn replied before he headed for the kitchen and he opened the fridge and drink milk from the bottle. "Do you want something Love?" He said louder so she could hear him.

"No thanks." She said politely. "I have to say... It's not quite how I pictured your place."

"No?!" Finn pretented to be intrigued. He could see where she was coming from.

"I imagined something more ostentatious, conventional and maybe cold... you know something more... more Society."

"Sounds like a place Finnegan Morgan Sr would buy. He definitely wouldn't buy this one. That's for sure." Finn said smiling at her. It was subtle but Rory could feel resentment in his voice.

"I don't understand. It's your apartment, right? Oh boy! Please tell me we haven't broken into this place. I can't have a police record." Rory started to panic.

"Relax Love! I don't own it but I can assure you that I rent it."

"But how? You're not even of age. How could you rent a place when you're not eighteen yet?"

"I have my ways." Finn vaguely said hoping that she would drop the subject. He didn't like to talk about himself especially about this sensitive subject.

She had a lot of questions but didn't dare to ask. It wasn't her place, especially when she had been so judgemental since she had met him. She made a mental note to ask Anne-Charlotte later about what was really going on with him.

Rory was relieved when she heard her cell phone which finally broke the awkward silence. In the hurry to answer her phone she accidentally let her handbag fall down and everything scattered on the ground.  
Finn rushed to help her. Rory let him pick up everything while she answered her phone.

"Hey... I'm fine daddy... Actually I'm in Paris... Yeah I know... I'll tell you everything later... Kiss mum for me... Ew! I so don't need to hear that. You two are so gross... Bye! Luv ya!"

"You're a freek!" Finn laughed at her while he was reading her notepad.

"Give me that now!" Rory commanded trying to tear out her notepad from his hands. Her cheeks were crimson.

"What is this?"

"It's personal."

"My favorite books... The best places to have a coffee in NYC... Good songs to listen to when you're in your bath... Wow! Love, it never ends." Finn said while turning the pages. "Ah! This one is interesting. All the things I want to do in my life : To end up valedictorian at Yale, see the Taj Mahal, become an investigative journalist, get lost in Tokyo, meet Aron Ralston, write a book, adopt a child..." Finn read before he raised his head to look at Rory. "Why do you want to adopt?"

"I don't know... I guess I'd rather love a child who is already there and have no one to take care of him." Rory smiled shyly at him and he replied with a grin. "What about you?"

"Me? No. No, I don't want kids. I like them though, I just think that I would make a terrible father but I could definitely be a cool uncle."

And it was there again. This melancholy in his eyes that he tried to hide with a smile. It worked with most of people, because sadly human beings didn't pay attention to others. But not Rory. She cared, she was compassionate towards everyone. And she could see that there was something wrong with him, she didn't know the extent of the damage, but there was something broken, she was sure about it.

"Finn..." She started to say before she was interrupted. Someone had opened the door.

"Hey!" Finn greeted the girl and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I was in the neighborhood, I don't have too much time. Anyway dad called me." The girl said with a thick australian accent after she smiled politely to Rory.

"Oh. I hope you said hello to him for me." Finn said sarcastically.

"Finn! He wants to see us next week end."

"See Summer, the whole point of being emancipated is that I don't have to do what he wants. So I think I'll pass."

Rory knew that she probably shouldn't be there hearing this conversation. But it wasn't like they excused themselves and leave to speak in private. The girl who was probably his sister had just started, what Rory could possibly do? Cover her ears?

"Mum's gonna be there." His sister finally said before Finn let escape an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. I'll be there." Finn resigned himself.

"You know she's worried about you."

"I know that. Why do you think I'm trying to fucking graduate? It's only for her."

"You're a good guy." Summer said before she gently kissed Finn's forehead. She glanced at Rory and smiled at her. The she left.

_Maybe he really is a good guy. _Rory thought to herself. She wasn't really convinced yet but she knew that there was something more in him than his womanizing and cocky behavior. She could feel it in her guts. Now she just wanted to find out who really was Finnegan Morgan the third.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think about it. **

**They still will be in Paris in the next chapter and they're gonna have some fun yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm sorry for the wait but it's been pretty hectic.  
I'm still surprised that so many people are interested in this story but it would be nice to know why.  
Also I rewatched the last season and I was surprised to see no Colin and Finn :( OMG that's why this season was so bad. **

**Here's the chapter it's short I know!**

* * *

Rory couldn't believe that she had agreed for this. She was on Finn's bike, her hands around his waist fearing for her own life. Believe it or not, for Rory it was the most dangerous thing that she had ever did. That girl liked to play it safe. The boring type of girl, some would say.

Finn could feel Rory hold on to him tighter and tighter, it was a good thing that they were almost arriving because he was about to suffocate.

They arrived at the bar a few minutes later. Finn turned off the engine and took off his helmet. Rory hurried to dismount from the bike.

"Where the hell did you find your driving licence?! In a lucky bag?" Rory yelled at him.

"Who said that I owned a licence?" Finn provoked her adding his trademark smirk.

"What?!" She yelled even louder. "Is he for real? I swear I'm gonna strangle him! What an idiot!" She said to herself.

"Relax Love!" He said tooking his licence in his pocket and showed it to Rory. "I wouldn't put your life in danger. I'm a responsible man."

"Why are we even here?" Rory looked around her ignoring his previous comment.

"I just like this place. Do I really need to find another reason?" Finn answered before he took her hand, pulled her and entered in the bar.

* * *

There was a good atmosphere. Some people were even dancing right in the middle of the bar. Boogie woogie bugle boy by the Andrews sisters was playing, it was like a DAR event that Emily Gilmore would plan except way more funnier Rory thought.

A bunch of people greeted Finn as Rory and him were heading for the bar.

"Nice music." Rory shouted after that she sat at the counter thinking that the babble of voices and the music would make it difficult for Finn to heard her.

"Yeah people in there have pretty good taste in music."

"Hey Finn!" The bartender called him.

"Dean! My mate! How you doing?"

"Oh you know, same old same old."

"Hey Kitten, Dean is one of your fellow countrymen." Finn said to Rory as she smiled shyly at Dean.

"Oh really an american? Where from?" Dean asked.

"Hartford, Connecticut." Rory said proudly.

"I'm from Chicago. Is it your first time in Paris?"

"No. I came here several times."

"Well you don't really know Paris before Finn shows you Paris. This guy knows this city like the back of his hand."

"Oh really!" Rory said sarcastically.

"She doesn't seem to like you man. That's a first. I'm glad I've lived long enough to see the one girl who don't like Finnegan Morgan." Dean teased Finn.

"I'm working on it Mate." Finn said while Rory was rolling her eyes making Dean laugh.

"What are you doing here anyway? I never see you here on Sunday nights. Don't you start school tomorrow or something?"

"Yeah Finn? What are we doing here?" Rory laid it on thick.

"Long story. Mate I'm thirsty." Finn quickly changed of subject and Dean lifted an eyebrow. He didn't insist seeing that Rory was pretty angry, he didn't want to pour oil on the fire.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Rory?" Finn turned to her.

"Just a coke. Thanks."

"Me too..." He paused "With some whiskey in it, strong on the whiskey." He added and Dean started to make their drinks.

"Don't you think you shouldn't drink considering you're the one who take us home." Rory admonished him.

"You're always like this? You see, your problem Love is that you don't know how to live. You always seem to restrict yourself."

"Because drinking your ass off is your way to live fully?"

"No. I'm just chilling out."

"So enlighten me, how can I live fully Finn?" She asked very annoyed by him.

"Never touch anything with half of your heart." He replied looking right into her icy blue eyes making her shivering.

Dean served them their drinks and Rory was grateful because the atmosphere was way too intense for her taste.

"So, for how long have you been friends with Anne-Charlotte?" Rory asked after that she took a sip of her coke.

"I'd say forever. Our mothers met in New York when they were models and became friends really fast so they came to visit us in Sydney very often and we also went to Nairobi." Finn explained.

"I understand why Anne-Charlotte is so pretty now."

"Love, she's taken." Finn teased her.

"You two seem really close." Rory said choosing to ignore his comment wanting to know more about Finn.

"It's more than that. I don't know... Charbear would be the one I call if I need someone to hide a body. She's my person. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"Wow! You don't take friendship lightly."

Finn was about to speak but Dean the bartender cut him off.

"So are you gonna start to pay for those drinks?"

"I don't know Mate, I don't feel like it tonight." Finn said piquing Rory's curiosity.

"I can pay. Really it's no trouble." She didn't want Finn to make a scene. _'Seriously what is his freaking problem?' _Rory thought to herself.

"Thank you Rory but Finn here is old school, he believes in gallantry, he would never let you pay."

"You mean he's a male chauvinist pig."

"Or that." Dean said very amused by her remark.

"Mate, I thought that as my future brother in law you would have my back." Finn pretended to be offended.

"You should know that my loyalty only lies to Summer by now." Dean kidded.

Dean Forrester had met Finn's sister in med school last year. She had let fall her handbag and all of her notes had scattered at this feet. Dean had hurried to help her and when they had looked right into each other eyes it was love at first sight. _Typical. _Dean was bartending every night so he could pay the bills and some food. His parents had paid for the tuition fee but they couldn't afford for anything else.

"So Finn?" Dean insisted.

"Not tonight." Finn replied and Rory was more and more intrigued. She couldn't figure out where they were coming from.

"Oh come on Finn!" He paused. "Finn! Finn! Finn" He started while clapping his hands and quickly a bunch of people joined in.

"Finn! Finn! Finn! Finn!" The crowd called him enthusiastically. Only Rory didn't know what was that all about.

Finn sighed before he finished his drink in one gulp. He stood up and left the counter while Rory looked at him with confusion. He walked on stage and sat at the piano as everyone was still shouted his name over and over again.

Without a word Finn started to play Fantaisie impromptu by Chopin, well his personnalized version. Everyone stayed quiet. Rory was mezmerised, she didn't know that someone could play so fast. He was incredible. He didn't just play well, he had a gift.

Finn played a few more pieces before he went back at the bar then he had few more drinks. Someone else couldn't stand on his feet but Finn had a high alcohol tolerance.

"Hey Mate, bring it back tomorrow." Finn said throwing his bike key to Dean.

"And how are we gonna go back at your place genius?" Rory asked with a fake smile to show her annoyance.

"A cab, Darling, the thing is called a cab." He smirked with his glassy eyes.

* * *

They were barely arrived at Finn's appartment when Rory's phone started to ring. She rummaged around in her handbag and grabbed her cell phone, she picked up without making the effort to look who it was.

"Hey Tay!"

"Guess who's my roomate! You're really going to like this." Taylor said very excitedly.

"Sweet Jesus! Your roomate is Johnny Depp, why are you always the one who have good things?"

"It's Logan!" Taylor ignored her comment.

"Logan?"

"Huntz!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe this. How is he? It's great, it's really great! What a small world."

"I know right. Where are you by the way?"

"Well I'm in Paris." She paused seeing Finn. "I have to go."

"But..."

"I'll explain later." She cut him off before she hung up.

"Here." Finn said holding out some clothes to her.

"Thanks."

"I see if I can find you a toothbrush."

"Brushing your teeth at night has always been a difficult thing to do for me. It's so permanent! Once you brush your teeth that's it! You can't eat for the rest of the night and I just never know if I'm wiling to make that commitment."

"It's 1 am Love. I think it's safe to say that you won't eat anymore."

"You definitely need to read the Gilmore-Hayden's instruction booklet." Rory counceled with a half smile on her face.

"I will. But before that..." Finn's voice trailed off. He headed for the turntable and put an old Etta James' record. "I've wanted to do this all night." Finn held out his hand as the first notes of _Sunday kind of love _were playing.

"I don't think so." She shook her head.

"Please." He begged her before she sighed and put down on the sofa the clothes that he had just gave to her.

Finn took Rory by the waist. Rory hesitantly put her arms around his neck, her head against his chest they began to turn slowly in the middle of the living room. She was intoxicated by his smell, a mix of alcohol and Bleu by Chanel.

"I like you" Finn whispered suddenly in her ear.

"Don't."

They continued to dance in silence acting like nothing happened. But in reality it was everything.

* * *

**I didn't planned to write this but weirdly it led me here. I usually don't like Dean Forrester but I'm a big fan of Jared and Sam Winchester so I thought why not? Also Logan is Taylor's roomate and they apparently already kow each others.**

**So what did you think? Please review and I'll update sooner**

**Oh and I almost forgot, I wanted to say that you can drink alcohol when you're 18 in France and when you look more or less like a 18 years old trust me they don't check your ID. They don't give a shit.**


End file.
